Alley Love
by Kajune
Summary: Mukuro gets to make love to Hibari when he least expects it. 6918


**Title **: Alley Love

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: Mukuro gets to make love to Hibari when he least expects it.

* * *

Hibari gently kisses the neck of his enemy, the teenager he so hates yet wants to do this do, to treat tenderly and with care but without saying a word, in order to keep his pride from being smudged. Within a dark alley, against a dirty wall, a blue-haired illusionist is sitting, quietly, without moving. Not far from his reach lies his trusty trident, but he dares not pick it up again, aware he might stop this unusual treatment given to him by Hibari.

To him, it is not clear why Hibari is doing this, why is he kissing him, licking him even, on his exposed neck, right below the jaw and above the collar of his shirt. Why is the man who vows to seek revenge doing this to him, why?

Minutes pass and no answer comes, just the faint sounds of lips sucking on skin, leaving nothing but traces of saliva, warm saliva Mukuro notes. The blue-haired continues to stay put as the one on top of him, is probably enjoying himself with the freedom of 'playing' with Mukuro, a privilege given to none.

Once done, the raven-haired looks up, and miss-matched eyes meet beautiful blue. On that somewhat pale face, there is an expression that borderlines disdain and happiness, which only leaves Mukuro even more confused, but curious nonetheless; curious enough to want to let this all continue.

As if reading his thoughts, Hibari whispers something, almost in a purr.

"Do you want to continue?"

When Mukuro nods, he is given the shock of his life.

The once rather quiet alley gets partially filled with the sounds of clothes being removed, and not long after, is Mukuro met with the sight of a waist-down-naked Hibari Kyoya, a sight he has secretly wanted to see for months. It would be a joy to discover that Hibari actually returns his affections, but if he behaves this way all the clues just seem to ambiguous to the illusionist. He would prefer if Hibari were more direct, not downright demanding or secretive.

He was pretty demanding earlier, when he told Mukuro to fight him, which later led them to this alley with the victor being Hibari.

Mukuro will forever insist he lost because his specialty is not physical combat. Then again, how did his illusions fail to trap Hibari? Has the teenager become good at seeing through his powers?

Without further thinking, Mukuro simply watches as Hibari brings his hands to his own rear, and insists something that doesn't require words. Fingers enter him one by one, exploring him and stretching him from their rather awkward position. Hibari has his hands over his lips, trying to keep his erotic moans muffled as he lets his virgin self get touched for the first time.

The only words that cross Mukuro's mind as he is the one to gain pleasure is...

_'Do you love me, Hibari Kyoya?'_

This moment of preparation lasts for a while, with Mukuro moving his hands back and forth, sucking on his fingers every now and then to help lubricate them, to make the pain less for the slightly shivering teenager towering him.

Once complete, Mukuro opens up Hibari's shirt, and does well to suppress a cheeky grin when he receives no protest; just a look full of lust. _'You want me, don't you?'_ Mukuro asks but without using words, still uncertain whether he should be direct, as Hibari acts kindly enough to show him a side he has never seen before.

Thank god the sun's light is able to reach them, making it possible to see each other, to see the beauty of Hibari and not get unwanted eyes from the not very populated street, which is two feet away.

Hibari lets the white shirt slide off, before assisting in removing Mukuro's belt. It takes about two heart beats for Hibari to be within an inch of losing his virginity, something Mukuro has always wanted to the point of daydreaming about it, about a chance to have Hibari as his lover before anyone else. No sharing, and no giving away.

His and his alone.

With his hands on those soft hips, Mukuro lowers his partner down and steadily pulls himself in, soon becoming fully within the heavily-blushing raven. Then, words come out.

"Don't tell anyone."

Mukuro responds to Hibari's plea with a smirk. To confirm he is ready, Hibari hugs Mukuro, and rests his head on the other's shoulder, leaving the movements of going up and down entirely within Mukuro's control. Hibari tries hard not to scream, not to let the world know what he is doing. Mukuro can feel sweat build up on both of them as he picks up the pace, sending waves of pleasure through both of them with each deep thrust.

Before the climax arrives, Mukuro whispers certain words into the raven's ear, caring not anymore of the consequences.

"I love you."

He gets punched in the stomach, but laughs it off as he continues with making love to his former enemy.

_'Please be former.'_

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note** : No, seriously. This was completely random. I felt I was losing my touch in writing again so I decided to try and bring it back by writing a 6918 story. Did it work? Tell me if it didn't, I'll accept all punishment~ 3


End file.
